


Breathe In (For Luck)

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, F/F, First Time, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: “Kara?” Alex’s voice comes breathless from above her. Kara’s mind snaps back to the present—with some difficulty."First time" fic!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 32
Kudos: 414
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	Breathe In (For Luck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygal/gifts).



> So I wanted to try a more confident Alex out, hopefully slightly more in line with current-canon-timeline Alex (though, obviously, still a few episodes off). 
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know, the title is from "Hands Down". Yes, the one by Dashboard Confessional. Sorry not sorry?

“Kara?” Alex’s voice comes breathless from above her. Kara’s mind snaps back to the present—with some difficulty. 

Alex is still so very close above her. Hasn’t moved, since she’d gotten ahold of Kara’s wrist and pinned it over her head. The remote they were play-fighting over is forgotten, centimeters from Kara’s open fingers. Alex is using her thighs to block Kara’s, to hold her hips in place—which has the effect of leaving them pinned a little more open than either of them can ignore. The way Kara’s body softened under her when it hit Kara what their position was is hard to mistake for anything else—anything other than want and open. 

Kara can’t budge Alex from this position, either, since she’s solar flared—that’s why Alex is over in the first place. Looking up at Alex, there’s that soaring about-to-take-off-for-the-first-time feeling. 

Kara could _hope_ that Alex doesn’t notice it all she wants—her reaction, their position. They’ve ended up in similar positions before, training or play-fighting over the remote dozens of times over the years. And even if _Kara_ had some kind of reaction, she’d always been able to stifle it, or Alex hadn’t seemed to notice. 

But it’s been so long since they’ve been close like this, and so much has changed between them since the last time. And the way Alex has gone still above her, frozen, the way her voice is husky with it… She knows. And she’s affected by it. Kara’s heart skips and _thud_ s with the realization. 

_Of course she’s_ affected. _Alex knows what this means now._ Kara chides herself, trying to quell her reaction. This is the first time this has happened so clearly since Alex came out. The first time since Alex has been single, not focused on other people. Kara’s gotten bad at hiding it, and Alex has gotten smarter about noticing it. Kara can see the revelation on Alex’s face: The girl she’d shared a room with for three years in high school, that she’d spent so many nights eating pizza and sharing secrets with, is not as straight as she thought. 

That doesn’t mean Alex is into it, Kara tries to remind herself. 

Kara looks up into Alex’ eyes, surprised and something else, something more, and none of her rationalizations work. Her brain stops cold. 

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice doesn’t come out as breathy as she feared it would—but it is still pretty breathy. She sees the tone register on Alex’s face. Alex’s eyes dart over Kara’s face, eyes darkening visibly. Kara’s body’s response is immediate and sharp: She flushes, softens further, hips canting traitorously—just slightly, but just enough. Her wrist aches, burns faintly with Alex’s grip and her weight on it. It makes Kara dizzy, not being able to see past Alex, not _having_ to; Alex over her like four walls and a ceiling, and Kara inside them. 

Alex is definitely responding to that. 

Kara is frozen to the spot—not just because she’s pinned (Alex would let her up, if she just asked), but because there’s just a few scant inches between their mouths. Kara is almost painfully aware of how warm Alex’s thighs are on hers, the weight and heat of her poised above Kara, the shallow, quickened rise and fall of Alex’s chest—not out of breath, but not quite able to catch it, either. 

They hang there like that, and it’s different than any other time they’ve even kind of ended up here—embarrassed reactions that Kara thought Alex didn’t return, couldn’t return, because… she wasn’t like Kara. It’s _different_ , because instead of unrequited teenager-y longing, Kara knows the feeling of something hot slotting into place in her core, the way the planet rebalances and settles differently around them and what it _means_ , knows what _This could happen. This is going to happen_ feels like. Kara’s hips feel molten and liquid, and the way Alex’s hips drop slightly towards hers, like she’s pulled in towards Kara’s body—

It’s that reaction that has Kara tilting her chin up, softening her mouth. Asking. Made bold because she can’t _not_ ask, not seeing the potential in Alex and the moment. Made bold because she can’t see Alex like this, can’t exist in this moment, and believe that Alex will reject her. 

Alex comes down to her. 

Alex doesn’t move like Kara would have expected, not quite. But she’s sweet and careful, and Kara wants to lose herself in memorizing them, what Alex moves like. She kisses back without thinking. 

At first, there’s a moment where Kara worries that she’s being too… crude, or forward, the way she kisses, and Alex is too tentative. But then Alex lets out a shaky breath and her weight settles more fully onto Kara, especially the places where she has Kara pinned: Thighs, wrist, and now hips. Heat races along the nerves in Kara’s thighs, and between the weight pinning her legs and the feeling of her wrist being pinned above her head… 

Kara knows Alex is strong. Strong and skilled enough to put a Kryptonian on the defensive. But like this, Alex’s raw physical strength is undeniable, all that training and fighting and preparation. It has Kara gasping against Alex’s mouth with each new sharp wave of tension and heat building in her core, heart racing and breath coming short. 

Alex lets the kiss trail off and pulls away, looking down at Kara again, her eyes dark and heavy-lidded and her mouth—softened with kissing—slack and parted, like she doesn’t quite believe what she’s seeing. Kara sympathizes; she’s not sure what exactly they were doing before this, if they haven’t actually been doing this forever, what they’re supposed to do next. The ground has shifted underneath her, but Alex anchors her down. But it almost doesn’t feel real, the heat starting to radiate between them, how plainly she _wants_. 

Alex releases Kara’s wrist to reach down and cup Kara’s cheek, tracing with her fingertips. She looks over Kara’s face, wondering, then meets Kara’s gaze again, a wordless question there. 

Kara nods. The answer is _Yes_. Always yes. 

Alex’s eyes close briefly, an ache passing over her face, and Kara’s chest hurts, because she knows, and _doesn’t_ know, not really. The last couple of years have taught her that, if they’ve taught her anything. 

But Alex’s hand returns to the hand she just had pinned over Kara’s head and her fingers lace through Kara’s, squeezing firmly. Kara squeezes back, as strong as she knows how. Alex leans her forehead down against Kara’s, eyes closing again. Their noses brush. Kara tilts her head up, gently, pressing back, trying to offer some kind of comfort or reassurance. 

When Alex kisses her back this time, they’re much more at the same pace, and Alex opens for her. 

When Alex pulls back this time, there’s a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “What do you want?” Low and gentle. 

Kara can hardly think. Kara doesn’t *want* to think. Stares up at Alex. She’s never seen her like this before; only hints. Now that she’s here, under that gaze, she wants— 

“Everything.” Kara says. Then, “Whatever you’ve got.” 

“I meant “what do you want me to do”, sap.” Alex teases her, eyes wicked. Kara flushes with pleasure. Alex’s confidence is gratifying and reassuring, on so many levels. 

“Everything?” Kara repeats, smile touching her lips. Alex’s eyebrow hikes. Nerd. But with Alex on top of her— “Kinda can’t think.” 

A look that Kara can only describe as “satisfied” settles on Alex’s face. Kara has to bite her lip, stifle the urge to roll her hips up, searching for pressure that won’t be there.

Alex kisses her again, and Kara melts. Bumps their noses together. Whispers, “Tell me what feels good,” —Practically against her mouth.

Kara does. 

By the time Alex finally settles one thigh between Kara’s legs, Kara’s forgotten that anything outside of the sphere of Alex’s presence exists. It’s that much. It’s _so_ much. Kara sometimes has to put effort into making sounds with some of her partners; the sound she makes when Alex’s weight settles against her core isn’t something she remembers letting or making herself do. Her pinned hand tries to move, to grab at Alex’s ass, to grind her into Kara. But Alex’s hand holds it in place easily, no give. Kara’a body twists, arching, her breath catching. _Safe._ Alex-safe. Alex on top of her, and all around her, and— Alex lets out a shuddering breath and rolls her hips. Kara gasps. “Alex.” 

It takes a few moments to find the right angle, but once she does, it’s all Kara can do to breathe and keep her hips in rhythm with Alex’s. Alex keeps moving, slow but deep. When Kara manages to open her eyes, Alex is watching her, with an expression Kara can’t describe. Dark, and sure, and watchful. “ _Alex._ ” She says again. She cants her hips, desperate, but unable to find the words to ask for what she wants. 

She still wants everything. 

“ _Please._ ” 

Alex’s fingers tangle with hers, pressing her trapped hand into the mattress more comfortably. “I’ve got you.” And keeps moving at a steady pace. 

Alex’s pace isn’t _her_ pace, at least at first, but after a little bit, Alex lets out another shivery sigh and buries her face in Kara’s shoulder and it’s _them_ , it’s the rhythm Kara recognizes from their time together, their training—just a different incarnation. Just… _more_. Alex has pinned her down with that body before, walked her through complex movements for hours at a time, but the attention Kara feels in the body moving against hers is… 

There’s a tension building inside her that she recognizes, and if she can just get the right angle, or pace… But she’s not going to. Not with their clothes on. She doesn’t just _grind off_. And she doesn’t want to stop for anything, not yet. So Kara relaxes and lets herself go, lets Alex take care of her, lets her see Kara like this, wrecked. 

But it has her close enough to be desperate, past the point of begging, just existing in the wash between one thrust and the next. Her free hand clenches in the couch cushions—which, amazingly, are still intact. 

Alex’s pace picks up just a hair, and her thigh shifts slightly, and then Kara’s swearing and grasping at Alex’s back with her free hand and then Alex’s hips press just a little bit harder and Kara’s shuddering, saying Alex’s name, thrusting up shamelessly against the liquid flow of Alex’s hips. 

Alex slows and softens but doesn’t really stop. Kara opens her eyes and finds Alex looking at her, thoroughly flushed from the exertion and arousal, full of fierceness. Kara melts under that look. What else can she do? Kara knows protective-Alex; she’s seen her more times than she can count. This look, though, when Alex’s thigh is between hers riding right over her core—it’s just _more_. It’s perfect. 

In the silence, Kara’s worries start to flood back. Swallowing her insecurity and fighting through the glow, Kara offers: “Do you need—?” 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Alex promises, reaching down.


End file.
